


Are Two You Together?

by cactuscreature



Series: Shades [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Caught in the Act, Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, Embedded Images, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW Art, Peeping, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Road Head, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuscreature/pseuds/cactuscreature
Summary: Dave wakes up to his Bro blowing up his phone. John gets an eye full.Illustrations included, more tags as updated.





	1. A Text Message

**Author's Note:**

> another writing exercise ... yea same as the last time, dave/bro first chapter and john/dave will be the second, third is gonna be john/dave/bro. unedited again sorry
> 
> theres art at the bottom, be sure to check it out <3

               Dave was in the middle of a dream about skateboarding through clouds when his board started vibrating underneath his feet. He stumbled mid-flip and startled awake. He blinked up at the ceiling hazily, willing himself into consciousness. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and turned over. His phone was blowing up with messages. He reached out and flipped it open to read them. They were all from Bro, all saying the same thing.

                “Living room. Now.”

                He sighed shooting back an ‘okay’ and sat up in his bed. He looked over to his side where John was snuggled up in a different blanket, still snoring away. John had been visiting for the last week. Now that it was summer they had finally managed to arrange a visit, John decided it would be ‘way cooler’ to come stay at Dave’s house. They had saved up together for months before finally getting enough to buy a plane ticket. He was supposed to leave in two weeks, Dave wished that day never came. He smiled warmly down at his sleeping friend before shifting carefully out of bed. He shuffled to the door, shutting it behind him as quietly as he could and made his way down the hall to the living space.

                Bro was laying on the couch, sprawled on the arm rest haphazardly. His hat was slightly askew and his sunglasses were falling down his nose. He had his phone on his face, holding it there. Dave went to stand beside him.

                “What do you want?” Dave asked his half asleep brother. Bro peeked out from his phone and grumbled something inaudible. “What?”

                “Come sit on my lap.” Bro mumbled again shutting his eyes, he stretched his legs out to make room, still hiding his face under his phone.

                “What?”

                “God, is that all you can say?” Bro slurred and tugged Dave into his lap with a sharp tug on his arm.

                “Hey-“ Dave said, surprised, “Bro, wait a sec-“

                “You wait…” Bro mumbled, leaning forward and adjusting them both slightly, he buried his face in the crook of Dave’s neck. Dave inhaled sharply as Bro licked sloppily at his skin and noted the thick musty smell of beer coming strongly from him. He must have been out at the bar all night again. Dave had thought it was strange that Bro hadn’t been home before John and him had finally fallen asleep around 1 o’clock in the morning.

                “Are you drunk?” He asked, grabbing Bro’s shoulders and attempting to push him off.

                “Is that even a question?” Bro chuckled. He held onto Dave’s arms, chewing on his neck and trailing wet kisses up his ear. Dave shivered when he ran his tongue around his lobe.

                “Cut it out.” Dave said sternly, growing annoyed. He didn’t want to go through this again, not tonight, not while John was sleeping down the hall. The very idea made him feel guilty and shameful. He pushed harder this time. “Seriously, stop it. Give me a break for a while.”

                “No.” Bro said, reaching up with one hand and taking a hold of Dave’s face. Roughly, he forced Dave’s jaw open and kissed him deeply, nibbling on his lips and tongue. Dave’s free arm flew up to press against Bro’s neck, attempting to push back still. After a while, Bro gasped lightly and pulled away, leaving Dave sputtering and gulping down air.

                “I’m not fucking around here!” Dave spit out angrily in a hushed tone.

                “Really? Cause that’s what I’m trying to do.” Bro said, smirking. Dave stared at him hard, frowning.

                “Fuck you.”

                “Please do.” Bro smiled into his neck as he kissed there again, this time moving over his collarbone and down to the area of his chest exposed by his loose shirt collar. He ran his hands down Dave’s sides and turned him so they were facing each other. They kept sweeping down his body, down to his ass, giving it a squeeze. Dave made an angry, indigent noise and Bro chuckled again. He slipped his hands upwards and under Dave’s shirt, feeling up his stomach and chest.

                “Ah- s-stop-“ Dave gasped as Bro pinched his nipples, tugging on them hard. “We’ll wake up John-“

                “Not if you’re quiet.” Bro said. He pulled Dave’s shirt up and leaned back, pulling Dave with him so that he was under Dave’s bear chest. He raised his mouth to Dave’s nipples and played with them again for a while, kissing and sucking on them, licking up and down his pecs. He grinned into Dave’s skin when he heard the younger boy moan softly. He continued for a while before moving his hands down to Dave’s ass again and giving it a squeeze and moving to cup his hardening dick in his hand.

                “Urg, what?” Dave rasped out, jutting his hips slightly at the touch.

                “Move up, I wanna suck it.” Bro slurred, scooting down on the couch again. Dave sighed and obeyed, moving up so that his crouch was in Bro’s face and inching his boxers and pajama pants down slightly to expose the trail of pubic hair there. Bro grinned wider and pulled the offending clothing down the rest of the way, freeing Dave’s now throbbing cock and watching it bounce with glee. Bro leaned in and took the smaller boy’s dick into his mouth with gusto, he sucked and licked at the base before swallowing it whole and letting it bump against the back of his mouth. Dave groaned as he bobbed his head up and down, increasing the pressure of his mouth as he went. Dave could feel his face growing flushed as Bro worked his tongue over the head of his dick and around the slit. He covered his mouth to keep himself quiet and let Bro suck him off slowly without much grace.

                Dave felt his hips quiver slightly as the hands creasing his ass spread him apart and Bro’s fingers circled slowly around his asshole. He gasped when a finger plunged into him and felt his hips buck uncontrollably as the fingers kept fucking and spreading him apart. He gasped quietly into his hand when Bro pulled him forward again to lick haphazardly as his ass and skin underneath his ball sack. It only took a couple of minutes before Dave could feel his legs giving out and he started to shake slightly. Bro took this as his cue and roughly shoved Dave backwards on the couch. He leaned in, connecting their mouths again and kissing him sloppily before grabbing Dave’s earlobe between his teeth and yanking hard.

                “Turn over.” He growled in Dave’s ear and Dave obeyed. He leaned onto the armrest of the couch and buried his head in his arms, ass raised. Bro moved swiftly behind him, positioning himself at his opening and rubbing the head of his cock in between Dave’s ass cheeks.

                “Get it over with already.” Dave said, rather impatiently. He regretted it when Bro thrust himself into him without any warning. Dave braced himself against the armrest and shut his eyes tight. He tried to hold back his voice but found he couldn’t help but let a few moans out. Bro, his usual stoic self, didn’t make a sound as he pounded into Dave. He was slow at first, but picked up speed as he went. Dave started to lose himself in the friction and pleasure as his brother thrust into him raw. He gasped out loud.

                “Shut up. Your friend will hear you.” Bro hissed into his ear as he leaned down to leave open mouthed kisses down Dave’s neck and spine.

                “Ah- fuck- Bro-“ Dave managed to reply as his hips began to move of their own accord and push back into Bro’s cock.

                “You’re such a slut.” Bro said, amused, “You’d probably get off on him hearing you, wouldn’t you?”

                “Nnn…” Dave managed to reply. He couldn’t admit that the dirty feeling of John possibly hearing them terrified him as much as is aroused him. He bit into his arm.        

                “Fuck- don’t squeeze me like that-“ Bro warned as Dave clenched his ass, trying to feel the friction more. Bro thrust a couple more times, faster and harder than he had been, before spilling his load deep inside his younger brother’s body. Dave gasped louder than he had before and quivered violently. He reached down to grab his own dick and give it a few pumps before Bro flipped him around.

                “Hey- don’t be greedy.” Bro said, pushing his knees aside so he could see, “Let me watch.”

                “Ah- Bro…” Dave moaned, returning to pulling on his own dick in a desperate attempt to cum. He jerked himself off roughly, leaning backwards, back arched over the armrest so that he was almost falling off. He opened his eyes amongst the pleasure to peek up at Bro, who was watching him with hungry but half lidded eyes. He tossed his head back, letting out a whimper as he continued to pump his own dick. He stayed there for a moment or two before his eyes cracked open again and locked with a pair of terrified blue ones peeking out from the shadowy doorway of his bedroom.

                John.

                He came the instant he realized what was going on. The eyes vanished, retreating back into the dark room. Dave rode out his orgasm and laid back, his mind going blank for a moment before it flooded with fear and panic.

                John had seen them, dear god, he’d seen them. He knew. Dave felt himself become over run with a thick icy feeling that took root in his throat and sank into his gut to settle there. A tear leaked out from his eye and he burst into full blown sobs, covering his face with his arm and sinking into the cushions of the couch. He felt Bro pull himself out and move away.

                “Don’t be a fucking baby.” He said, doing up the zipper in his jeans and moving to flop soundly on his own bed a few feet away. “It’s not like we haven’t done this before.”

                Dave didn’t answer, he just quieted himself slightly shook in silent sobbing. It wasn’t until he realized that Bro was snoring loudly that he finally managed to calm himself. He felt so wrong, so dirty, so violated. And not just because of the normal ‘getting fucked by your brother’ reasons. John had seen them, god knows how long he’d been watching. What was worse was that Bro had been right, he did get off when he realized John peeped on them, much less that he had heard them. He pulled his boxers up and yanked the blanket off of the back of the couch. He couldn’t bring himself to go back to his room, not now. He went into the bathroom, blanket draped around him like a cloak and clean himself up before returning to the couch. His tried to sleep despite his mind swimming with self hatred and freezing terror. It wasn’t until the sun was coming up that he finally drifted into a fitful sleep.


	2. Dinosaur Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave wakes up to John watching movies. An awkward talk ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out the bottom for some art about this chapter

 

                The next morning Dave woke up to a weight against his shins. He blinked slowly, not sure what it could be at first. An image of a dark haired boy swam in his line of sight and he shifted slightly, comforted to see John near him when he woke up until he remembered the previous night. He stirred and looked up at John.

                The buck tooth boy was sitting with his feet up on the cushions and a bowl of cereal balanced on his knees. He was staring at the TV rather intensely and Dave smiled inwardly when he realized he was watching Jurassic Park. Dave could never get over his friend’s love for classic movies even if they were a little cheesy, he thought it was adorable. He shifted under the blanket again, turning over to watch the TV too and caught John giving him a sidelong glance. He cleared his throat.

                “Uh, good morning.” John said, the anxiety in this voice betraying him.   

                “Morin’.” Dave replied groggily, sitting up and stretching out before settling to watch the TV again. He swaddled himself in the blankets, feeling a little exposed in just his boxers and t-shirt. He noted that Bro’s bed was empty, he must have already left for work. They both sat in silence for awhile, watching as the dinosaurs gobbled people up without saying a word to each other. John fidgeted with his cereal bowl, purposefully avoiding eye contact. Dave felt his stomach grow icy again. He desperately wanted to say something, to break the silence, but had no idea how to even start. Luckily for him, John finally broke the dead stillness in the air.

                “So um,” he started awkwardly, “You- uh- surprised me last night.”

                “Did I?” Dave said, trying to speak clearly around the lump in his throat.

                “Yeah, I- uh- didn’t know you and your Bro had that kind of relationship…” John looked away, a fierce blush rising to his cheeks.

                “Oh- yeah…” Dave replied quietly, “I don’t really-“

                “It’s okay,” John interrupted, “You don’t have to explain yourself to me.”

                “I want to, though.” Dave said in a hushed tone.

                “Okay then, shoot.” John said. Dave took a moment to collect his thoughts.

                “It’s not really a relationship. He just… gets drunk and wants to do stuff with me. I don’t know. At first he always forced it on me, ya know, I thought it was wrong. But he didn’t seem to care and it kept happening so I gave in, I guess. I’m really sorry you had to see that. I tried to tell him no because I didn’t want to wake you up or have you see me like that… It’s embarrassing and gross…”

                “When did it start?” John asked curiously.

                “About a year ago or so, when he first caught me- uh- you know- uh- like jerkin it…” Dave blushed and looked away. This was so much more embarrassing than he hoped it would be. He guessed his was stupid to think it would have been anything less than mortifying.              

                “Oh, man…” John said under his breath. They sat in awkward silence before John spoke again. “So, do you like it or…?”

                “I mean, it feels good sometimes.” Dave said, hiding his face in his arms. “But it mostly feels kinda dirty and bad. ‘Cause he’s… my brother?”

                “That makes sense.” John said, he was quiet for a moment before he started to blush again and spat out, “Would it be better if it wasn’t with him?”

                Confused, Dave looked up. “Probably. Why?”

                “Um- because-“ John was looking everywhere but at Dave, “I kinda- I sorta- Was hoping we'd get to do that. But I mean, that's natural when you have a crush, right?”

                “Really? You have a crush on me?” Dave asked doubtfully. “Since when?”

                “I don’t know. Since forever?” John muttered into his knees. “I know you’re my best friend but… I feel that way… about you. You’ve always been there for me when I need you the most and you never take my bullshit and my feelings just got out of hand. I trust you, so I started to think that I wouldn't mind trying it with you.”

                “You did?”

                “Yeah, but if you’re already doing that stuff with Bro there’s not really a point to all that I guess.”

                “That’s not true.” Dave replied, sitting up and turning to face John fully. “I mean, he takes advantage of me but I don’t like him like that. He’s my brother, after all.”

                “Yeah?”

                “Yeah. If there’s anyone I'd feel comfortable messing around with it's you...” Dave trailed off, his cheeks burning.

                “O-oh.” John stuttered.

                “Yeah…” Dave mumbled. They both avoided each other’s eyes, faces bright red. Dave chewed on the inside of his lip. This was killing him. He didn’t expect this to play out like it was. He always hoped that when he told John his feelings it would be through a huge romantic gesture and he’d sweep John off his dorky feet and into his arms. That kind of bullshit. He never expected John to discover his relationship with his Brother, much less to hear John felt the same way about him despite seeing him in his darkest moment. He startled when John spoke again.

                “So do you want to, like, make out or something?”

                “Absolutely.” Dave replied without even having to think. John nodded and leaned over, pressing their lips together and closing his eyes nervously.

                The kiss was sloppy, their teeth clicking when they knocked them together. John was obviously inexperienced in this, but Dave just thought it added to his charm. They moved together slowly, pressing and pushing tenderly. The black haired boy reached his hand up to cup Dave’s face gently, caressing his cheek with his thumb softly. Dave’s eyes fluttered closed and he lost himself for a while in John’s tender kisses. John scooted closer to get a better angle and kissed him deeper, more eagerly, and Dave tugged him even closer by this shirt. Flush together, they grew more desperate with their actions and Dave gasped as John accidently rubbed against the front of his boxers.

                John pulled back and the blanket around Dave slipped away slightly. John chewed on his lip and looked down at the black and blue marks the peeked out from under his collar. They ran all over Dave’s chest and neck and lower than he could see. Dave blushed.

                “Sorry…” He muttered, pulling his collar up in an attempt to hide them. John didn’t respond, but instead decided to lean down and wrestle Dave’s shirt off of him. Dave didn’t put up much of a fight, letting the shirt come free of his head, and turned away, face bright red, as John stared down at his bare chest. He looked determinedly at the TV even as John leaned down to touch lightly at the marks on him.

                “I’m sorry.. they look like they hurt…” John whispered softly, his tone full of worry.

                “They don’t.” Dave replied. “Haven’t you ever gotten one?”

                “No.” John shook his head.

                “Do you… Do you want one?” Dave asked, looking back at John at last. “They feel really nice, actually. Or at least, I think they do.”

                “These are something you like?”

                “Well, I mean, obviously it’s embarrassing to get them from him. And I don’t like that they stay for so long but I dunno…the process is nice.”

                “Okay.” John said.

                “’Okay’ what? ‘Okay’ you want one?”

                “I don’t mind trying it…”

                “Okay, uh…” Dave stuttered a little, and shifted so he could kiss lightly at John’s neck. He opened his mouth and bit down gently on John’s nape and started to suck gently at his skin. John hissed softly as Dave sucked harder, running his tongue against John’s neck. He lifted off with a sick ‘pop’ after a few moments and John gasped lightly.

                “A-Again?” John asked and Dave obliged, trailing purple marks down his neck and chest and kissing lightly at his nipples when he eventually made it to them. John gasped again, louder this time, as Dave took his nipple in his teeth and tugged at them gently. Dave smiled and went to twirling his tongue around the sensitive skin there and sucked lightly over the entire thing for a few minutes before switching sides and repeating the same action. John moaned Dave’s name loudly and arched his back. He pushed the blonde back and doubled over, catching his breath.

                “Did you just cum?” Dave asked, bewildered.

                “N-no!” John insisted, raising his head back up and puffing out his chest.

                “You did, didn’t you?” Dave said, smiling this time. He acted quickly, pulling at the hem of John’s pjs and peeking at his briefs. They were soaked. John swatted his hand away and blushed furiously. “That’s adorable.”

                “That’s rude!” John huffed. Dave just laughed and leaned back, pulling John with him and pressing their mouths together again. John landed with his palms on Dave’s chest and resisted only for a moment before relaxing into Dave’s arms and kissing him back with vigor. He allowed himself to be lead in the kiss for some time before pulling back slightly, his gaze not meeting Dave’s.

                “What’s wrong?” Dave asked, reaching up to brush the hair away from John’s eyes.

                “Um, nothing just… would you think I’m dumb if I asked you something?”

                “No, what is it?” Dave said truthfully. He watched as John chewed on his lower lip and glance anywhere but towards him.

                “Uh…can we try something?” John said as a blush erupted from his cheeks again.

                “Try what?” Dave asked curiously.

                “Like… you know… the sixty-nine thing…I think that’s what it's called….” John’s voice trailed off as he asked, he still refused to look at Dave.

                “Oh!” Dave said, taken aback. It was his turn to have his face ignite in a furious blush. “Jesus.. uh…”

                “We don’t have to I just thought- I dunno- it looked like fun-“ John was stammering before Dave finally interrupted him.

                “Fuck dude, I mean, it kinda does seem fun.” He said, “We can try.”

                “Ok…” John said, “Should I, uh, turn around?”

                “Ye-yeah,” Dave said, scooting down a little on the couch to make it easier for his mouth to reach. John turned and positioned himself so his lap was hovering over Dave’s face. His own face was fixed staring straight down at his best friend’s pants and the bulge that was growing there. Dave leaned up to press a kiss on John’s junk and started pulling his pajama bottoms and briefs down John’s legs. John followed suit, only taking Dave’s boxer down a couple inches and stopping when he freed his hardening dick from the fabric. They both stopped their movements for a second and stared at each other’s dicks, faces bright red.

                Dave was the first one to move, taking John’s cock in his hands and pumping it slightly to try and make it hard again. Not surprisingly, blood started to fill it up again and he swooped in with his mouth, licking and sucking at the base and balls before moving back up to kiss the head gently. He flicked his tongue around the head that peeked out and ran it underneath John’s foreskin. John gasped, legs trembling. Dave wondered if he’d forgotten he was supposed to be doing the same before John finally took Dave’s dick in his hand and pressed it to his lips, kissing it and licking at the slit. John swept his tongue over its length a few times before gently placing the head between his lips. Dave swirled his thumb against John’s slit and pulled his foreskin down and up with a few quick tugs. He peeled it back and sunk the head into his hot mouth, salivating slightly at the taste.

                Dave began to bob his head back and forth, sucking gently on his friend’s dick and swirling his tongue around it as he went. John followed suit, only slower. He was raking his buck teeth against Dave’s junk lightly and it was almost enough to make Dave loose his mind. They both licked and sucked and kissed at each other’s dicks for a while before Dave started having trouble controlling his hips. He made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and jerked forward into John’s mouth. John bit down slightly, not enough to hurt terribly but enough to cause a little pain and Dave completely lost it. He pulled away and let out a loud gasp, felt himself cumming hot down John’s throat. John gagged, he came up for air and coughed loudly, cum dripping down his chin.

                “Shit!” Dave said, sitting up and letting John slide into his lap. He turned John around to look at him. “I’m sorry- I should have warned you-“

                “It’s okay.” John sputtered, wiping his face off.

                “Can I make it up to you?” Dave asked, cleaning a spot on his chin that John had missed.

                “How?” John asked. Dave replied but spreading his legs and blushing slightly.

                “Umm.. You can cum in me.. if you want.” Dave said quietly, his face burning.

                “Don’t you hurt from last night though?” John asked.

                “I don’t mind it.” Dave said.

                “Okay…” John replied, shifting so that he wasn’t on Dave’s lap anymore and Dave climbed up onto his instead.

               After getting rid of his boxers, Dave raised himself up, reaching behind himself to loosen his ass up quickly. He pressed a finger in, then another, realizing he was still a little loose from the night before. He as sore though, and his fingers burned his asshole as he stretched himself apart. He spit into his hand after a while of this and soaked John’s dick in his saliva, trying to make it wetter and slippery. John moaned as Dave took his dick in his hand and placed it at his hole. He stared down in open awe as Dave pressed the head into himself, lowering his lower body as it pushed inside of him. He bit his lip though the soreness as he finally reached the bottom. It actually hurt more than he thought it would and he shook as he rested with John’s entire cock inside of him.

                “Are you okay?” John asked, kissing him gently around his left ear and cheekbone.

                “Yea-yeah. Hold on…” Dave rasped out, lifting his hips slightly. It burned where his muscle was sore and he whimpered as he dropped down again. John shifted them so that Dave was laying with his back on the couch, stomach exposed and rocked his hips a little. Dave gasped again.

                “Dave, it’s so hot inside you… I have to move…” John was mumbling and Dave nodded, reaching up to wrap his arms around John’s neck. John started rocking his hips more, pushing in and pulling out of Dave at a snail's pace.

                “Fuck- John-“ Dave moaned as John started to pick up speed ever so slightly. Despite the pain in his ass, Dave could feel himself growing hard again and reached down to tug at his own cock. John groaned when he saw him jerking himself off.

                “You’re so hot…” John muttered, his hips shaking slightly and then moving even faster than before. His dick was rubbing at his ass in an odd angle and every now and then John would rub against his prostate, making him jolt and moan out loud. “God, you’re so hot…”

                “Ha-harder- John!” Dave gasped desperately and started to push back onto John’s cock, he squeezed his dick hard around the base, stopping himself from cumming again so soon. It was starting to all be too much for him. John obeyed and thrust harder and faster this time. John’s breath was coming out in heavy rasps and he was sweating slightly at the effort. Dave’s face was flushed, his bangs clinging to his own sweaty forehead. They kept at it until John started to slow, his movements growing jerky. Dave realized what was happening just in time to let go of his own dick. They both came at the same time, Dave’s stream spurting out all over their stomachs and John shooting deep down inside Dave’s body. They both gasped each other’s names and fell into the couch.

                After a long moment of catching their breath and cuddling together, they looked each other in the face. John smiled suddenly and started giggling. Dave couldn’t help himself and laughed too. They pressed their noses together and kissed again, a little messier than before, still chuckling together.

                “That was fun.” John said, almost impressed.

                “I told you.” Dave replied, smiling widely.

                “Uh, we made a mess though.” John said, looking down at the blankets and clothing and cum beneath them.

                Dave laughed again, “It’s okay, we can clean it up later. Right now we should probably, like, clean up ourselves.”

                “Oh, yeah, you’re right.” John said, trying and failing to hide the grin on his face.

                “Wanna take a shower?” Dave asked.

                “Depends.” John said, his grin growing wider.

                “On what?” Dave asked, smirking himself.

                “If we can take it together and make out?” John said, waggling his eyebrows. Dave slugged him in the arm.

                “Duh.” He smiled and kissed John again, leading him up off the couch and down the hall, shutting the bathroom door behind them.


	3. Breakfast Cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro returns home and is not pleased with what he finds. Both boys offer to take responsibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out more art @ the end <3

                It was close to a week before either of them saw Dave’s Bro again. They hadn’t noticed his absence, too busy exploring each other’s bodies to think about anything else. They spent their days cuddling and watching movies. Playing games while taking turns sitting in each other’s laps and kissing the afternoon away. They were sitting around the kitchen table eating cereal and chatting about the newest installment of GameBro when Bro walked in the front door. Neither looked up or greeted him. He walked past them, throwing his bag on his bed and booting up his computer. He spent a few minutes checking notifications before returning to the kitchen and rummaging through the cupboards. He glanced back at the two boys, thoughtlessly, but did a double take when he noticed a fading purple mark on John’s neck. He turned to face them.

                Dave had noticed Bro’s sudden lack of movement and grew quiet. He stared up at his brother and swallowed. John, confused at Dave’s sudden stillness, followed his gaze and froze as well. Bro stood behind them, arms crossed, face in a scowl. None of them said a word for a while.

“Bro?” Dave finally squeaked out, his voice cracking slightly in his nervousness. 

                Bro stayed silent, nodding his head towards John slightly instead. John’s eyebrows flew up in surprise and he turned back to Dave questioningly.

                “What?” Dave asked, he felt a prickle of fear rise up in his spine and tried his best to keep a straight face. He knew what. Bro saw it. He saw the hickey he’d left on John. It didn’t matter that his own skin was filled with them too, Bro would just assume they were from him. But one on John? How could he have been so stupid. He put it somewhere it’d be seen. He tried to quiet the panic in his thoughts, his brain running a thousand miles per hour.

                “Is that what you two have been up to while I’ve been gone?” Bro asked evenly. Dave thanked his lucky stars he wasn’t drunk this time, or it would have already been all over. He swallowed again and answered.

                “What is?” Dave still tried to play dumb, hoping Bro would believe his innocence but knowing deep down it probably wouldn’t work. Bro was sharper than that.

                “You two. Fucking around.” Bro ground out.

                “Holy shit.” John breathed out as quietly as he could, face still turned to Dave.

                “I don’t know what you’re talking about-“ Dave started saying, his panic on full blast now.

                “Don’t lie to me.” Bro spat, anger apparent in his tone.

                “I-I’m not- I-“ Dave stuttered. He was too late to react to Bro’s quick movements and found himself pinned to the wall, Bro’s hand wrapped around his throat and his chair clattering to the floor next to him. His feet dangled uselessly under him and he struggled against his brother’s grip. He saw John jump out of his chair in shock and sway uncertainly on his feet, unsure how to help.

                “Don’t you fucking lie to me, little man.” Bro said, practically chewing on his words. “You know I don’t fuck with that shit. Tell me the truth.”

                “Let him go!” John yelled, rounding the table and trying to tug Bro’s arm away from his friend’s struggling form.

                “Stay out of this, John.” Dave gasped, his head smacking back against the wall in an attempt to get more breathing room.

                “Listen to your fuck buddy, kid,” Bro sneered. “And back the fuck up.”

                “No! Get off of him!” John screamed and started to beat his fist at Bro’s back instead when it started to prove that pulling him away was not an option. 

                Bro had enough of that as soon as it started, he reached around and pulled John into a headlock, but made sure not to hold him as tightly as he was Dave. “Chill out, dude. I don’t want to have to send you back to your dad in pieces.”

                “Let us go!” Dave gasped and kicked his legs out, catching Bro in the gut. Bro dropped Dave in his surprise and he ducked around his brother to try and tug John out of his grasp.

                “You know it’s not use.” Bro said, taking Dave’s wrist and pulling him off by it. Dave let out a surprised noise when it twisted and started to hurt. “Just tell me the truth, Dave.”           

                “Okay!” Dave exclaimed, face burning in shame and pain. “We were fucking around! Are you happy, you fucking psycho?”

                Bro replied by dropping John. He fell to his knees and Dave stooped to catch him in his arms. They held onto each other, both whispering reassurance in each others ears. Bro scoffed. He crossed the kitchen and picked up the phone.

                “What are you doing?” Dave asked him as he began dialing numbers from a piece of paper beside the phone.

                “Calling John’s dad.” Bro said, his voice even again. “Obviously, you two can’t be trusted alone together.”

                “Wait!” John exclaimed, “Don’t call my dad! He doesn’t know!”

                “That’s why I’m calling him.” Bro said.

                “No- I mean- He doesn’t know I like… He doesn’t know I like Dave like that! Or any boy like that!” John looked frightened out of his mind. Dave’s gaze switched between him and Bro, not sure what to do. “You can’t tell him! You just can’t!”

                “And why shouldn’t I do that?”

                “Well, well because-“ John fumbled his words and stared down at the ground. “What if he doesn’t want me back?”

                Bro stared at him, considering this for a moment. Dave could almost see his thoughts going through his head. Bro would get stuck with John if that was the case then. He wasn’t so heartless that he’d throw him out on the streets, so he’d end up with them alone together even longer. Dave knew bro was too jealous to allow this. He obviously wanted Dave to himself. Dave shivered at the thought, he hadn’t realized how territorial his brother was over him. Bro finally spoke.

                “What are you going to do to convince me not to?”

                They both stared up at him, confused again. Bro was looking directly at Dave, staring hard. Dave suddenly understood. He blushed and stared at the ground.

                “Not in front of John.” He whispered. Bro set the phone down on the receiver again.

                “No, I think he should see.” Bro replied through gritted teeth.

                “See what?” John said nervously. He was looking between the two brothers again, fidgeting.

                “See your little boyfriend for the slut he really is.” Bro said harshly, striding over to the two of them and bending down, taking a fist full of Dave’s hair and picking him up by it. Dave swore in pain and reached up to grasp at his brother’s wrist in an attempt to relieve the stress on his follicles.

                “Dave, what is he talking about?” John said, his eyes filling with terror as he watched his friends being pulled up by his head and set on his knees.

                “John, I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to see me like this… Not again…” Dave said as Bro unzipped his jeans, pulling them down roughly with his boxers and exposing himself. John made a noise of shock and fell back on his hands. Bro took his junk in his free hand and pressed it against Dave’s mouth. Dave tried to keep his lips shut tight, attempting to resist, but Bro yanked hard on his hair again and he opened his mouth to yell. Bro took advantage of this and shoved his fat cock into Dave’s throat. He fucked him roughly a few times before John rushed over to them.

                “Wait!” John exclaimed, grabbing Bro’s arms and trying to slow him. Bro stopped his hips and Dave pulled off, coughing and gasping for breath.

                “What do you want now?” Bro asked, fury in his voice making both the younger boys swallow nervously.

                “I-“ John started, trembling slightly. “It’s my fault too. I can’t let you take it all out on Dave.”

                “John,” Dave said warningly, “I’m going to get you out of this mess, just let me.”

                “No!” John cried, “It’s okay, Dave. I won’t let you go through this alone.”

                “If he insists.” Bro said from above them.

                “But-“ Dave started.

                “Shut up.” Bro spat, giving another hearty yank on Dave’s hair.

                John’s face lit up in alarm and he dropped to his knees too. He leaned in, taking Bro’s dick in his hand and licking it up and down. He swirled his tongue around the head like Dave had taught him and sunk it between his lips. Bro thrust down his throat when he reached the back and John gagged, pulling off. Dave stared, shocked, he couldn’t believe this was happening. John made to move over Bro’s junk again and Dave pushed him lightly out of the way. He too pushed the dick into his mouth, sucking as he bobbed his head. He felt Bro jerk his hips and held his breath as he gave a couple hard thrust down his throat. They took turns for a while, one having their mouths fucked roughly while the other recovered and when to bite and kiss at Bro’s thighs.

                Bro grew tired of this and picked them both up by the collars of their shirts. He sat heavily in a chair by the table, placing Dave on his lap and directing John back to his dick. John obeyed, licking up and down the shaft before sinking his mouth around the head again. He bobbed his head up and down slowly, sucking hard. Dave fell subject to Bro’s mouth as it left more purple bruises up and down his neck. Bro bit him a couple of time too, for good measure. Dave gasped and swore under his breath, the pain making him feel dizzy. His brother lapped up the blood that seeped from his pale skin and kissed the marks he left behind. With strong hands, Bro grabbed Dave by the jaw and forced their mouths together. His tongue roughly dominated the kiss, forcibly exploring the inside of Dave’s mouth. He bit down on Dave’s lips and tugged at them, biting again at his tongue when it strayed too far out. John kept moving until he felt Bro push him away. He regained his breath and peered up at the brothers. Bro beckoned him to his side and John stood there nervously, eventually letting himself be pulled to watch them.

                “Dave, why don’t you show your friend how much you’re enjoying this?” Bro asked as he moved to bite at Dave’s collar bones. Dave moaned, reeling back as Bro reached under his shirt and started to massage his nipples. “Why don’t you show him you’re sluttly little face?”

                Dave couldn’t make eye contact with John. He knew how he must look. His cheeks were bright red and burning, his voice coming out in harsh moans. He felt so dirty, and yet, so good. He could feel shame pooling in his stomach, threatening his breathing. He heard John swallow beside him. Bro kept touching him, rubbing and pinching his nipples, tugging them too far. Dave felt his blood rushing to his penis and desperately tried to hide his boner from John. Bro noticed and yanked his hands away, clicking his tongue.

                “Look at that. He’s hard.”  Bro smirked, “Guess you’ll have to help him with that.”

                Bro ripped Dave’s shirt off over his head and tossed it aside. He swirled Dave around in his lap and yanked his pajama bottoms and boxers off as well. Dave flushed furiously. He felt too exposed. Bro directed John around to the front of them and onto his knees again. Eyes half lidded, John didn’t wait for instructions before leaning in to lap at Dave’s hard on. Dave flinched as he felt Bro shove a finger in him at the same time, not even bothering to get it wet first. The finger burned deep inside of him and he jolted as Bro lapped at the back of his nape again, leaving more marks. John kept a steady pace and licked around Dave’s cock as he sank down and back up again. Dave felt himself growing even more hot as Bro pressed another finger into him, scissoring him open. Bro put in third, pressing deep and spreading him out. Dave gasped when Bro pulled out and lifted his hips up.

                Dave didn’t need a warning to know that Bro was about to enter him. He jutted his hips out and spread his legs slightly, letting himself fall down onto Bro’s cock and moaning out loud as it sunk all the way inside of him. John had been forced to stop and watch as Bro started fucking into his younger brother. He stared in a daze as Dave was lifted up and down in Bro’s lap. The paler boy was cherry red, his blush reaching down his neck and chest.

                “B-bro!” Dave gasped out as Bro fucked him hard. He was thrusting his hips up in a rhythm while he dropped Dave over and over down onto his dick. The sound resulting was a loud slapping noise and it felt like it was making Dave’s ears grow deaf. John watched him from the floor before reaching up to tug awkwardly at Dave’s dick. Bro laughed again.

                “If you want him to scream your name too, you’re gonna have to try harder than that.” Bro said as he looked down at John, amused. “Open yourself up, get on the table.”

                “I-“ John started, but took another look at Dave and nodded. He lifted his shirt over his head as Dave stared at him with half lidded eyes. He removed his pants and briefs too, then lifted himself up onto the nearby table. Bro scooted the chair forward, causing Dave to yelp as he thrust too hard and too far into him as a result. Bro pushed Dave over by the neck, still jutting up into him.

                “Help him out, don’t want him to get hurt now, do you?” Bro whispered in his ear and Dave shut his eyes. He felt his face being pushed lower and brought his hands up to push against the table. He opened his eyes and his jaw and took John’s half hard cock in his mouth.

                “Dave-!” John gasped as Dave started to suck him off. He reached around as John spread his legs apart, gathering up some of the saliva that he’d started drooling over John’s dick and making sure he wet his fingers well before teasing John’s asshole carefully. John moaned as Dave rubbed the pink ring of flesh there. They hadn’t done this before, Dave had always offered to bottom, afraid to scare John off. Now they didn’t seem to have much of a choice. Dave licked carefully at his dick and pressed a finger lightly into the center of his hole. Stalling, he was afraid to enter him too fast and hurt him. To his surprise, Bro reached around and forced him to shove the first finger in way too quickly. John hissed at the pain, squeezing around Dave’s finger as Bro forced it in and out roughly.

                “Now two…” Bro said and Dave obeyed, pressing a second digit inside his friend. John swore loudly and bucked his hips slightly.

                “It- feels weird-“ John said between labored breaths.

                “I’m sorry…” Dave whispered, trying to lean up to kiss John but only getting a quick peck in before Bro shoved him down by the neck again. He was still thrusting into the smaller boy, shoving John’s dick down his neck with each movement forward. By now he had three fingers inside John and was stretching him open as gently as he could given the circumstances. John was tossing his head, biting his lip, trying to keep his hips under control. Finally, Dave drew back.

                “I’m done.” He gasped.

                “Get up, John.” Bro demanded. John obeyed, already ahead of Dave’s brother and climbed up to sit on Dave’s lap. To Dave’s disbelief, he lowered himself down onto his dick willingly and started to ride him. Bro smirked and thrust up into Dave even harder, the momentum causing both of the younger boys to bounce up and down. John threw his arms around Dave and pressed their lips together. They kissed roughly, bruising each other’s lips slightly. Their teeth gnashed against each other and their tongues twirled together. Bro kept pushing up into them until John finally broke away from the kiss and pressed his face into Dave’s neck, holding on for dear life. Bro slowed, then lifted them all up off the chair. He dropped the two boys on the kitchen table, long forgotten cereal bowls knocking over and spilling on the floor. John laid on his back as Dave was forced to let his movements rely on his older brother. Bro thrust deeper and harder than ever before, pushing Dave in and out of John and making the table clatter loudly.

                They moved together for a while before Dave’s face fell into the crook of John’s neck. Bro was leaning over, kissing the back of his ear, the back of his neck, and then… nothing. He glanced sideways, barely able to see with his mind so fogged up in pleasure and pain. Dave’s eyes widened as he watched Bro take John’s mouth with his and kissed his friend just as roughly as he had Dave earlier. John was bright red, breathing labored again, but he didn’t seem scared anymore. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself now. Dave didn’t know if that relieved or terrified him. He kissed sloppily at John’s neck as Bro occupied his mouth. They continued like this until Dave made a desperate noise and Bro smiled again.

                “Felt left out?” He said, licking his lips. He leaned down again, licking at the inside of Dave’s mouth and John moved slightly to follow suit. The three of them shared a mostly sloppy and unsuccessful kiss, probably the strangest one Dave could ever remember having. Bro pulled away and thrust his hips in renewed vigor. Dave and John were both reduced to moans and gasps, and after a few choice thrusts to his sensitive spot, Dave felt himself cumming deep inside of John. John, in return, came in between their stomachs at the friction between them and the sudden heat inside of him. Bro pounded into Dave for another minute before pulling out and jerking himself off onto the both of them. The thick white liquid ran down their faces and bodies, all down Dave’s back and on John’s glasses. The two collapsed into each other as Bro moved away.

                “Alright. You’ve convinced me.” He said as he wiped himself down and pulled his jeans back up. He flipped out his phone and took a snapshot of the two of them on the table, covered in his semen and each others. “He can stay.”

                He left without another word, slamming the front door behind him. Dave and John picked themselves up, not saying a word, and walked to the bathroom. This mess was going to take a significantly longer time to clean up. But at least John could stay.

                “You were right.” John said as they climbed into the shower and turned the faucet on.

                “About what?” Dave asked, trying to hide his face. He still felt so shameful. Even more so that he was cum harder than he ever could remember before.

                “It felt dirty and wrong and kinda good.” John said quietly, blushing.

                “Would you do it again?” Dave asked, curiously.

                “Maybe. If you wanted to.” John said. “It wasn’t- it wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be. Did you like it?”

                “Kind of…” Dave admitted. He hated that the worse he did the better it felt to him.

                “Me too…” John admitted too. They sat in silence for a while before John reached up and kissed him. “I’m sorry you got so hurt, though.”

               “Naw, don’t be.” Dave said, feeling one of the bite marks on his neck. “It kinda turns me on. Pain you know.”

                John laughed, “You’re a strange guy, Strider.”

                “If I am strange then you’re a down right enigma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are so many typos im so sorry i was so fuckin tired


	4. In the Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro returns and John has questions for him he doesn't want Dave to hear. Dave sneaks in to listen anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i keep thinking im down with this but i never am... art to be posted for this chapter w the next one <3

                Bro didn’t come back to the apartment until the friday night before John’s flight home. Dave welcomed it, knowing that Bro was giving them space. He wondered if their act worked and he thought they earned it. His stomach squirmed uncomfortably. John and him hadn’t talked about it again since it happened, but John had grown strangely forward about wanting to bone Dave. He petitioned it more than he had before, allowing Dave and him to switch and trying new things he might have been unsure of before. He was more willing, less shy than he had been before. He wanted to try it all, asking to exchange oral every other hour. He’d slip himself in Dave’s lap and grind, grinning and taking off Dave’s shades, convincing him to roll around naked with him. He was so straightforward about it now, wanting. It unnerved Dave slightly, the thought that his brother had awoken this inside his friend. Now maybe, he was the one that was jealous.

                He shook that all from his mind when Bro finally came home. He tossed his keys on the table and ignored both of the younger boys pointedly. Dave was relieved, but could tell John was downcast about it. Bro set to work on his laptop, putting on his headphones and shutting out the world around him. The screen light up his face as he typed away in the dark room, not even bothering to turn the light on. John shot a confused glance towards Dave and he returned it with a shrug. They went back to playing video games until Dave started to slip into sleep. His eyelids drooped and his head leaned onto John’s shoulder. The darker boy giggled and nudged him awake again.

                “You tired?” John asked.

                “Yu-yeah..” Dave grumbled, half coherent.

                “Wanna go sleep?” John whispered, kissing the side of Dave’s cheek. “I’ll be there after I finish this level. 2 minutes.”

                “Okay…” Dave grumbled, stumbling up and shuffling towards his bedroom.

                Dave laid In his bed, tossing around for about 10 minutes, before he grumbled and threw off his sheets. He wanted to sleep but John was leaving soon and he’d rather spend time with him than be well rested right now. If he was going to keep playing that stupid game, Dave was just going to curl up on the couch instead. He walked quietly into the hall, deciding to prank John one last time, maybe scare the tired right into him so they could both take a nap. He snuck up the hall towards the living room and peered in. John was still on the couch, TV off, game obviously over. He was fiddling with his fingers nervously, glancing up at where Bro was sitting at his desk. Dave raised an eyebrow, sleep suddenly vanishing from his mind. He crouched low, curious.

                It took John another few moments before he stood and finally crossed the room. He tapped Bro on the shoulder nervously. Bro swiveled around, taking his headphones off slowly and staring at John in confusion.

                “What’s up, little man?” Dave could hear Bro ask from where he was standing.

                “Um, I was wondering if I could ask you something?” John practically squeaked. Dave moved carefully to get a better view of their faces from his hiding spot in the shadows.

                “You just did, but shoot.” Bro teased, smiling a little.

                “Oh. Right.” John breathed. “Well, the thing is…you really aren’t going to tell my Dad right?”

                “What do you mean?”

                “I mean, I know you said you wouldn’t, but you won’t, right?” John said, obviously panicking. “Like you’re not going to drop me off at the airport and wait until I’m home and decide it’s his problem and tell him out of revenge because I had sex with Dave or anything-“

                “Whoa, kid, chill.” Bro said, raising a hand to John’s shoulder. “I’m not going to do that. You made your bed and you paid the price, now you gotta sleep in it. I’m not going to go ruffling the sheets, bro.”

                “Oh, okay. Right.” John breathed easy, but only for a moment. “Can I ask you something else?”

                “Sure.” Bro said, stretching out. Dave could see John swallow before he continued.

                “Is there a reason why you wouldn’t.. uh.. touch me…the other day?” John sputtered, face visibly red in the glow of Bro’s laptop screen. “I mean, I did things to you and to Dave and we kissed for a second but-“

                “I thought that would be obvious.” Bro said. John shook his head, obviously not understanding. “The thing going on between Dave and me is different. I’m not going to go around fucking someone else’s kid.”

                “But you’ll have sex with your own kid.”

                “First of all, he’s not my kid, he’s my brother.” Bro said, voice growing steely. “And second of all, it’s different. I don’t have to explain shit to you.”

                “Then why let me join in at all?” John argued.

                “You wanted to help, so I let you.” Bro shrugged, leaning back in his computer chair.

                “So, what if I wanted you to touch me?” John blurt out, grabbing the hem of his shirt and twisting is in his fists.

               Dave baulked, he couldn’t believe what John was asking. He didn’t want to believe it. It wasn’t like the two of them were dating, but something about John seeking his brother out instead of him sat poorly in his stomach. It festered with rage and jealousy, twisting up his heart painfully. He couldn’t bring himself to move or make his presence known, deciding to sink into the wall and continue to spy on them. Bro still hadn’t spoken, he was eyeing John up and down, looking for a sign of a lie or prank. He couldn’t seem to find one.

                “Are you sure you want that?” Bro asked seriously. John nodded furiously. “Say it out loud, then. Ask me directly.”

               John ducked his head and mumbled something. Bro obviously couldn’t hear him, because he raised his head up to meet his gaze, asking him to repeat himself. John swallowed and shut his eyes.

               “I-I want you to touch me.” He gasped, loud enough to hear this time, “I want you to let me touch you.”

                Bro let out a huff of air, “That’s what I thought.”

                The next thing Dave saw was Bro reaching out to John’s shirt, grabbing a fistful of fabric and tugging him forward so that their mouths met in a brash kiss. John melted under Bro’s tongue and his hands flew up to grasp tightly at the back of Bro’s neck. They kissed loudly, sloppily, probably assuming Dave was out cold and wouldn’t hear them. He covered his mouth to quiet his own breath as it grew rougher and heavy. Bro took ahold of John’s face and moved to tug gently at John’s ear. He kissed lightly down John’s neck, making sure not to leave marks behind. He pulled John’s shirt off over his head only after John agreed to it, letting it be tugged over his ears willingly. John climbed into Bro’s lap, kissing up his neck and collarbones, then pressing their lips together again. Bro kissed him softly this time, slow and sweet.

               Dave shuddered at the action, it was so much sweeter than anything Bro had done to him. He was always forceful, violent. The disgusting feeling in his gut grew again, swirling inside of him angrily. As he watched his friend get treated with a kind gentleness he’d never seen from Bro before, he started to realize something. It wasn’t Bro he was jealous of, it was John. He wanted to be in Bro’s lap, be tenderly looked after, kissed softly and held only tight enough to be comfortable. He wanted to know what it felt like when Bro held back so much and focused all on him instead. He shook, disgusted with himself. He used to think he hated Bro touching him, but suddenly it was all he wanted. He felt sick. He looked up again, if only to distract himself.

               Bro was leaning John back in the chair now, peppering kisses up his abdomen and chest, suckling softly at his nipples. John was even brighter red than before, chewing on his lip in an obvious effort to keep quiet. He gasped when Bro took one of his nippes in his teeth and gave it a small tug. Bro chuckled into his chest and kept working. His hands supporting John’s back and rubbing small circles into his dark skin. John rutted his hips in turn, rubbing their dicks together under the fabric of their pants. John moaned, his head falling back slightly. Bro backed away and smiled down at the boy, taking his glasses off and setting them aside.

               “You’re pretty cute.” He said, making Dave’s stomach roll, “I see why Dave likes you.”

               He slid John off his lap and onto the floor. All he had to do was spread his legs and John was diving between his thighs, working the buckle and fly open on Bro’s pants before taking his junk in his hands. He pumped it with both fists for a moment, marveling at the size of it. Bro cock was thick, but long, kind of intimidating honestly. It seemed to light stars behind John’s eyes though and he ducked his head down, taking the massive prick in his mouth. Dave bit his lip, hand inching down to his own growing erection. He swallowed and tucked his hand into his pajama pants, eyes still locked on the sight of his brother’s cock deep down his best friend’s throat. John bobbed his head, sucking and slurping around the shaft and tip. He glanced up hopefully at Bro, who shoved his head back down again after a playful smirk. He kept his hand rested on the back of John’s head, guiding but not forcing his movements.

               Dave felt a pang of sadness rush through him and he began tugging carefully at his own dick, trying not to make a sound. John pulled off to breath for a moment, still tugging at Bro’s cock. Bro smiled and reached two fingers down, pressing them to John’s lips. He opened his mouth as if by command and sucked the two digits in. His tongue slipped around and over them until they were slick with spit and John rose up to climb on Bro’s lap again. He stood on his knees, dick pressed into Bro’s cheek as Bro spread his ass apart, fingering carefully at his asshole before sinking one in slowly. John wrapped his arms around Bro’s head and leaned into him, gasping and shaking, he groaned something about how much it hurt and Bro took pity on him. Dave whined under his breath as Bro took John into his mouth and started sucking him off in turn. Dave tugged harder at his prick, mouth covered by his free hand still in an attempt to stay quiet. He doubted they would hear him over John’s lewd noises, but better safe than sorry. Bro pressed in a second finger and it slipped in much easier this time. John gasped and groaned, moaning and wiggling his hips around. Bro chuckled with John’s full length buried in his mouth and tugged John’s pants down, tossing them aside.

               He pulled off, still fucking John open with his fingers, and leaned over to his desk. He pulled open a drawer and picked out a condom from underneath some papers. Dave felt the floor drop out under him as he watched his brother rip open the wrapper and roll the rubber down over his cock. He never wore one with Dave. Never. Not once time could he remember him being so courteous as to actually wear protection during all these years of molesting him. He felt sick again, nausea threatening to bubble up his throat and spill out. He stared back at them as John sank down onto Bro’s dick, slick lube making it easier and less painful. Dave felt the jealousy burn deep inside him like an angry fire. John was moving his hips now, bouncing in his brother’s lap and moaning out obscenities. Bro fucked up into him too, not too hard, but not too slow, just enough to get John tossing his head back and forth.

               John came long before Bro did, shouting Bro’s name and falling to rest while Bro continued to fuck up into him, eventually pulling himself out and peeling off his rubber. He jerked himself off, up into John’s mouth when John moved to lick lazily at his head in his afterglow. Dave came too, right as Bro was taking a picture of John with cum filling his mouth, leaking out the edges a little when he swallowed as much as he could. Dave stood carefully, legs shaking and walked quietly into his room. He changed out of his wet underwear before slipping into his sheets. Not a few moments later, John come sneaking into the room, changing his clothing into something clean and then sliding next to Dave without a word. The both pretended to be sleeping until they drifted off for real.


	5. Truck Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strider's drive John to the airport. Dave finally lets himself go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art is done... chapters are done.... thanks fr reading guys, look out for parts 2 & 3... im so tired.

 

                The next few days leading up to John’s flight were pretty uneventful. John never said anything about his night with Bro and Dave never questioned him about it. They slept together one last time the night before John left, but they were half asleep and loopy, barely managing to tug each other off and fall asleep while mid-kiss. They woke up and showered together before heading to the kitchen and out the door. Bro bought them Waffle House on the way to the airport and they ignored the somber mood in the air for a while longer. When they got to the airport, the Strider’s walked John as far in as they could, hugging him soundly before he crossed through security. Dave gave him a hidden peck on the cheek and John smiled sadly at him. They exchanged goodbyes and waved one last time before John disappeared behind the TSA line. Bro and Dave left the airport in silence. They were on the road back home when Bro finally spoke.

                “I don’t like sharing.” He said, smoothly. Dave could hear all the hidden venom behind his words. He swallowed nervously.

                “I don’t belong to you.” He ground out in response. “Besides, you seemed perfectly happy to fuck John the other night, so why couldn’t I?”

                “Watch your mouth, kid.” Bro bit back, he turned onto a side road.

                “Where are you going?” Dave asked, irritated.

                “The long way.” Bro snapped. “If you’re not going to be quiet then I’ll find something else for you to do with that foul mouth of yours.”

                Dave couldn’t even snark back before he felt a hand tug roughly at his hair, fisting it and leading his face down to his brother’s lap. Bro quickly undid his fly, pressing Dave’s head down with his arm so he could use his hand, and pushed his dick into his little brother’s face.

                “Make yourself useful, would you?” He huffed, fingers curling in Dave’s hair again.

             Dave puffed an angry breath out his nose and shifted himself to make it easier for him to reach. He licked carefully around the head, holding the shaft in his hand. He licked up and down the sides of it too, turling his tongue carefully and messaging it into the more sensitive spots. He dragged his tongue up to the tip and wiggled it around the slit, poking a little inside of it and making Bro shiver. He sucked only on the head for a while, kissing it softly and teasing it with his tongue. Bro gripped his hair warningly and he sunk in past his lips, trying to fit it all inside. The swallowed around it carefully as it bumped the back of his throat. A rogue pothole jostled the car, sending his brother’s cock deeper down, making him gag. Bro pressed his head down still, not allowing him to come up for air and he coughed around the hardness in his mouth. His eyes burned with tears and he tried to adjust himself comfortably around Bro's dick. Bro hummed and Dave moved again, sucking and pulling off before plunging back down. He shifted again as it reached the back again, this time opening this throat and allowing it to slide in. He felt it slip down the curve of his throat and attempted to straighten out it's path. Dave kept swallowing it down until he reached the base, humming a little and smiling when he heard Bro's sharp intake of breath.

                He moved again, breathing through his nose. The dick slipped around in his throat, pushing deeper and sliding up, never exactly leaving the warm tightness of his neck. He kept it up until he felt the truck stop moving and still, rumbling loudly as it idled. Dave shifted again, crawling on his hands and knees so that he could bob his head in earnest. Bro swore under his breath and his hips thrusted upwards. Dave heard his leather glove squeak as his grip tightened on the steering wheel. Bro’s hips shook slightly as he came deep down Dave’s throat. Dave pushed back to the base, shuddering as the hot liquid shot into his stomach. He pulled off as Bro finished, swallowing hard a few times and sputtering, then coughing heavily. Bro patted his head affectionately and zipped himself up. He swung his door open and made his way out of the parking garage. Dave wiped his face before jumping out of the truck and following him to the stairs.

                They walked in silence to the door, Dave trailing a few steps behind Bro. His mind was swimming. He felt like shit, his stomach grumbling in distaste of the too hot fluid inside him. He tried to ignore the steadily growing boner he was sporting as he climbed the steps, hiding it with his hands. He was sure no one would see them, they were the only ones who used these anyways. He just didn’t want Bro to look back and see him like that. He blushed, furious with himself. He didn’t know when he’d gotten like this. Pathetic. Desperate. Needy. He felt dirty and used and spent. But he still wanted more. He craved Bro’s attention, wanted to feel his hands caress him softly. Dave didn’t know how to tell Bro this, or even if he should, so he stayed quiet. As the reached their front door and Bro fiddled with the keys to unlock the door, Dave felt himself become overcome with emotion. He felt disgusting. He bite his lip and stared at the bottom of the door, hot tears rolling silently down his face. He sniffed softly once to try and stop a drip leaking from his nose and Bro turned around to look at him.

                The entire air around Bro changed instantly. He stiffened, frozen for a moment with his hand still on the door knob. Dave looked up at his tight expression and felt his shoulders give a threatening shake. Bro visibly bristled and reached out to take Dave’s arm, leading him into the apartment and shutting the door behind them. He lead Dave into the kitchen and sat him down at the table. Dave sniffed again and he leaned into the table, pressing his face into his crossed arms. He sat still for a moment before it overtook him and he bawled, letting it all come out. He sobbed quietly, his shoulders shaking violently now, unable to stop them anymore. Bro hovered nervously by the edge of the table. The tears wouldn’t let up and Dave poured all of his emotions into them. Everything was too much for him. He felt terrible, horrible, like a monster or a freak. He didn’t want to feel this way about his brother, he had tried so hard not to give into him for so long. He resisted for over a year and now he was laying on his table, crying because Bro had touched someone else. He felt wrong and filthy. He felt guilt over being with John and sneaking around. He wondered if none of this would have happened if he had just asked in the first place. At least if he had said no whatever punishment would have been better than seeing Bro touch John like that. With so much love and respect and kindness. He wanted it so badly, he couldn’t breath. He couldn’t say it. So he cried.

                Eventually, Bro sat in the chair next to Dave’s. He tittered uncertainly for a moment. He waited and, when it became clear Dave wasn’t stopping anytime soon, he rested a hand softly on Dave’s back. This just made Dave cry even harder and he retracted his hand as if he’d been burned. Dave sobbed again, reaching out quickly to grab Bro’s hand before he could pull it back fully and clung to it. He pulled it to his face, still downcast, and made an audible noise for the first time since they’d gotten home. Bro leaned closer, trying to listen.

                “You…” He was whispering, voice creaking and barely understandable as he spoke through try sobs, “h-hate… m-me…”

                Bro leaned back, leaving his hand in place and assessing his younger brother. “Is that what you think?”

                “Of course!” Dave spat suddenly, throwing Bro’s hand back to him, “Why wouldn’t I? When have you ever done anything to make me think otherwise?”

                Bro looked taken aback, but not surprised. He knew Dave was right and Dave could see it in his face. It somehow made Dave even angier. When Bro didn’t respond he started off on him again.

                “You make me feel like shit all the time! You fuck with my head constantly, you pick fights and kick me into the ground to make me ‘stronger’ but what for? I wouldn’t know because you won’t tell me!” He ground out, nearly yelling, his hands curled into fists. “You start doing all this shit to me and touching me and making me feel used and dirty and now I’m fucked up because I want it! I saw the way you treated John, you’d never be like that to me. It’s all I want, but you wouldn’t care about that would you? Because you don’t fucking care about me…”

                He trailed off, gaze cast off to the side, tears still burning in his eyes but not flowing anymore. That was totally embarrassing. He lost his cool. Striders never lost their cool. He hadn’t meant to say all that. Sure that it was about to get him into loads of trouble. But he couldn’t take it anymore and had to get it all out. He rubbed at his nose, messily, coating his sleeve in snot. He sniffed loudly a couple of times, snorting a little. To his surprise, when he looked up, Bro was smiling softly at him. It made his stomach flip nervously.

                “You’re such a fucking twerp.” He said and stood, coming around the table and leaning down to sweep Dave off his feet. Dave pounded at his back as Bro swung him over his shoulder and started to walk out of the kitchen.

                “Put me the fuck down, Bro!” Dave protested, “I’m mad at you, you stupid fuckin’ douchebag!”

                “I know. You’re just so cute, it’s disgusting.” He snickered, ignoring Dave’s struggling and taking him into his room. He tossed Dave onto his bed and the younger boy sat up on his elbows, growling, thoroughly pissed off. “Whoa, chill out, bro.”

                “No, I won’t ‘chill out bro’. I am so the most opposite of ‘chill out bro’ that I can possibly be. Ever.” Dave said through gritted teeth, glaring daggers. Bro just sighed.

                “Look. I’m sorry.” He said softly, lowering his head. Dave stopped dead. Bro had never apologized to him seriously before. “I know I’m fucked up. I know I fucked up with you. But I can’t stop it. Fuck bro, I saw you in my dreams all grown up before I even knew about having to take care of a little man. I was only 18 man, taking care of you alone, I got lonely. And then you grew up and I realized I’d seen you before. Years ago in my dreams. I never told you this-”

                “No shit you didn’t.” Dave cut in, having a hard time understanding what was going on. This might have been the most he’d ever heard his brother say at one time. It amazed him how right it felt to hear him speak so much and he wondered why he was so aloof all the time.

                “I couldn’t. I don’t know what happened. I wanted you. When you got old enough to touch yourself… I couldn’t help it. I was drunk, I wasn’t thinking. I kept doing it because I couldn’t stop myself. I’ve wanted you for so long and I won’t have much time left with you.” He sighed and Dave wondered what he meant. Why wouldn’t they have much time together? “So I’ll tell you this now. I didn’t mean to fuck you up. But I did. I have to live with that. Just… please let me have this time with you.”

                Dave was silent for a long time, digesting everything he had said. Bro stood a little ways from the bed, not too close but not too far either. His posture giving away how tense he was, his fists clenching slightly in his palms. Dave felt like he was really seeing his brother for the first time, the real Bro underneath the mysterious mask he wears all the time. He lit his expression slip and his mouth tugged into a frown as Dave kept quiet. Dave rose to his knees, shuffling towards his older brother and reaching up to tug his shitty anime shades off his face. He set them aside and pulled on Bro’s shirt until they were face to face, breath mixing together hotly. Bro stiffened, his nervousness showing for the first time as Dave slid his glasses off too, setting them next to Bro’s. He tugged the lapels of Bro’s shirt again and pressed their lips together.

                Bro seemed to melt under his mouth. The tension left his shoulders and leaned into he bed, a hand coming up to steady himself as he pressed down into Dave. Dave sank lower into the mattress, and reeled backwards, pulling the older Strider with him. Bro kissed him softly, slowly, almost too slowly. Dave let him set the pace, but felt himself going crazy under the sluggish drags of his tongue against his lips. Bro shifted his weight to sit on his knees, one leg between Dave’s thighs, his hands coming up to cup Dave’s back and massage it slowly. Dave almost purred into Bro’s lips and he smiled. The older one pulled back and moved to kiss lightly up his cheekbones and down his jawline. He kissed all the was down to his collar, going back up to this ear and nibbling it softly. His tongue gave a few swipes to it and Dave shuddered.

                Dave sat up a little, pushing Bro up with him, and tugged his shirt off over his head. Bro stared for a moment and Dave blushed.

                “What?” he asked, crossing his hands over his chest, feeling exposed under his orange gaze.

                “I didn’t think you’d ever do this so willingly.” Bro commented honestly. Dave blushed and shoved his shirt in his brother’s face. Bro laughed and moved back over Dave’s chest. Kissing every inch of it lightly. Dave bit into his finger, cheeks cherry red, while Bro worked his mouth over his chest. He sucked gently, leaving light purple marks over his torso. Dave knew Bro loved to mark him up, to prove that he belonged to him. Dave squirmed, loving them just a little. They felt like badges of shame and guilt and it made his lap spring to life. Bro kept leaving trails, coming up to cup his pecs and squeeze them in his hands roughly. Dave cried out a little as Bro groped his chest, rubbing his fingers over his nipples and driving Dave crazy. He leaned in to take one in his mouth. His tongue was gentle as it swirled around the hard tip and ridges, his teeth coming to tug lightly at them. He kept his face buried there for a while longer before moving to do the same to the other side.

                By the time he was done, Dave was gasping for breath, face sweaty, mouth hanging open slightly. Bro looked up, leaning him back as he rubbed his thumbs into Dave’s hips. He admired his handy work and leaned down to nuzzle Dave’s face upwards so he could kiss him again. Dave felt dizzy, confused by the sweet gestures of his older brother. Was this all he had to do all along? Just tell him how he felt? Dave almost laughed at himself. He knew he wouldn’t have been able to even if he had tried. He kissed Bro back in quick pecks, urging him on. Bro sat up, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside. Dave’s hands shot up, sprawling across his skin and exploring it’s rough texture. He traced old scars and the curve of his hips. He followed the tan lines around his crotch, traced his fingertips along the hem of his boxers and jeans. Bro swatted him away and leaned down, pressing Dave into the sheets. He rocked forward, his knee jutting against Dave’s hard-on. Dave let out a low moan and Bro repeated the action a few times, sucking a little harder on his neck, biting down with just enough pressure that it wouldn’t break the skin. Dave gasped and bucked against Bro’s knee, grinding his hips just to feel the friction.

                Bro kissed lower again, trailing his tongue down Dave’s naval and tugging Dave's jeans off, throwing them aside before giving his underwear the same treatment. He took his hat off, which had been mostly knocked off anyways, and tossed that away too. He leaned over, settling himself in between Dave’s thighs and kissing the skin above his dick. Dave shuddered, and Bro dragged his mouth around the base, trailing his tongue leisurely in circles, moving the shaft aside with his hand as he did. He kissed his balls and licked them gently, moving them to press his tongue into the soft skin just below them. Dave moaned out loud, tossing his head as Bro worked. His hips bucked once and Bro moved to lick carefully and the tip of his dick. He swiped the head, moving along the length of it and laying his tongue flat as he dragged it back up. Dave shuddered as Bro reached his head, sinking his mouth around it slowly. He swallowed and sunk to the base, mouth constricting around Dave’s cock. He sucked as he went, licking around it slowly and pressing into soft spots. Dave withered under his mouth and sunk his fingers into Bro’s hair.

                Bro kept his movements up, increasing in speed gradually until Dave was gasping and moaning and shivering. Dave yelped when he came in Bro’s mouth, curling up to hold onto either side of his head, he clamped down with his arms and shaking legs. Bro chuckled as he effortlessly swallowed Dave’s load. The vibrations made Dave’s head spin like a top. He laid back down, chest heaving. Bro pulled up, stole a kiss from his dazed brother and moved back down again. He lifted Dave’s hips up, lowered his face, and poked his tongue into Dave’s asshole.

                Dave started, jumping a little but soon laid back down as Bro’s warm, slick tongue pushed into him. It felt hot and dirty and wonderful. Bro was licking and pressing deeper and Dave’s legs started to shake. His thumb pressed into the soft spot under his balls again and Dave felt his dick spring back into life. Blood rushed from his head again, migrating south. His dick grew hard again, twitching under the movement of Bro’s mouth in him. He added a finger to the action, going deep until his knuckle pressed into his skin. Dave whispered a few choice curses and Bro moved his finger, fucking him so carefully that it was making Dave loose his cool entirely. He was thrashing around a little, squirming. Bro added another soon afterwards and a third a little while after that. Dave was grinding his hips against his fingers now, egging him to move faster.

               “What’s up, little man?” Bro said and moved away, wiping his face off and smiling.

                “Fuck- Bro- “ Dave managed around heavy breaths. “Stop teasing me-“

                “I thought you wanted me to be gentle.” Bro chuckled.

                “You’re such an ass.” Dave said, deadpan. Bro laughed again and shucked off his pants and boxers. “Just do it already.”

                “Do what already?” Bro said, faking innocence. “Suddenly, I don’t recall.”

                “Just shut up and fuck me already!” Dave snarled and Bro grinned from ear to ear.

                “If you insist.” He said. He settled himself near the edge of the bed, scooting Dave closer to his hips. Dave spread his legs wide, jutting his hips out. He wanted Bro inside him 5 minutes ago, for fucks sake. He was growing impatient, desperate. He felt like all his nerves were hot wires, sparking uncontrollably. He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding when Bro pressed his dick slickened with precum between his cheeks. He rocked it back and forth against his hole before lining up and sinking it in slowly. Dave hissed, muscles clenching uncontrollably. “Fuck, don’t squeeze me like that.”

                Bro pressed into him again, rolling his hips to go in and out of the younger one. Dave shook all over, willing himself to accept Bro’s cock. It slid in all the way to the base after some time of careful movement. He rocked into him at a snail's pace, stretching him out until he had time to get fully used to his girth. He leaned over to kiss Dave sloppily and Dave grimaced at his own aftertaste, but kissed him lazily back nonetheless. Bro pulled back and started focusing on his hips. Changing the angle up now and then, he fucked deep in him. He swirled his hips and dragged himself all the way out slowly just to dive right back in much faster. Dave was lolling his head, mouth wide open, palms pressed into his eyes. Bro smirked and picked up his speed. He fucked harder as he went, until he was pounding into him.

                “Bro-” Dave was moaning out loud, “Ah- It feels so- good- Bro-“

                Dave’s noises only made Bro thrust harder until he felt himself slipping too close to the edge. He clamped his fingers around his cock, pinching it painfully to attempt to keep himself from blowing. Dave reached up, dragging Bro down into his neck and begging him quietly with his hips. Bro moved his free hand to pull roughly on Dave’s cock. He tugged it in time with his thrusts and Dave groaned at the touch. He jutted up to meet Bro’s thrusts and Bro couldn’t stop himself from biting down on Dave’s skin hard enough to draw blood. Dave yelped again, his hips coming to a halt as he came. Bro let go of his dick and was cumming right after his brother. He lapped up the blood oozing from Dave’s skin, kissing the spot when it was clean. He rolled over, pulling himself out of Dave, legs hanging off the bed. Dave curled up under his arm, kissing at his jaw and cuddling into his side. They laid still for a long time before either of them said anything.

                “Bro?” Dave asked, carefully.

                “Hm?”

                “What do you mean when you say we don’t have a lot of time together?”

                Bro stayed quiet, rolling over, to hold Dave in his arms and pulling them onto the bed together, away from the wet spot. He nuzzled his face into Dave’s hair. Dave tried to move to look at him, but resigned to his fate instead. He wanted to know what he meant, but he had already asked too much of his brother today. He was pushing it at this point. Dave watched Bro’s breathing even out as he started to fall asleep and Dave decided to drop it, for now.

               He’d find out soon enough, even if he had to annoy his brother to death. Bro surprised him when he pressed a sleepy kiss to the top of his head.

                “I love you.” He whispered, voice heavy with sleep. Dave felt tears spring up in his eyes again. He wiped them away and snuggled into his brother’s arms.

                “I love you too, asshole.” He muttered.


End file.
